


True Love

by bella8bean, ziomes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8bean/pseuds/bella8bean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziomes/pseuds/ziomes
Summary: Two boys in love but can't tell the other.They find each other in the cutest of ways and make a bond that can never be broken.





	True Love

Gon stared into his closet  
where his many pillows stood  
all with different poses and expressions  
all killua  
he took a long time trying to see which one he should sleep with today  
killua suddenly walked into the room and said "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"  
Gon whipped around and stared at his best freind...  
feeling awkward for he was holding one of his many body pillows of killua  
And this particular one was his favorite, Killua stared in disblief at all the body pillows in Gons closet  
how could he not have known  
killua stared in disbelief "g-gon is what i'm seeing real?" he asked  
Gon slapped Killua "D-dont look BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!! " "NANI" killua shouted  
killua then passed out gon looked at what he had done he stared at his hands like he killed a man  
"N-no, not again" he said as he dropped to his knees weeping. "Gomenasai Killua-senpai, I didnt mean it"  
he then sobbed what had he done this was just terrible killua then woke up  
he sat up and look over at gon-kun and ask him "what happened?"  
Gon tried to sheild killua-senpais eyes from his fanboy closet where he was gay most of his time  
"d-d-don't look killua-senpai" killua then took gon-kuns hands and said "don't worry whatever it is i'll face it with you" anime sparkles all around him  
"I-its not what you think KILLUA-SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Gon began sobbing again, sparkly tears fell down his cheeks. He faced killua with glittering eyes "p-p-please dont hate me uwu"  
"gon-kun i could never hate you" he said with a determined anime look in his eyes gon-kun then look up at him "r-r-r-really killua-senpai do you mean it" he said with extreme puppy dog eyes  
Killua-senpai cluched his heart dramatically, wiping a tear from his eye. "G-g-gon-kun there is something i have to tell you" Gon looked up at him, gazing into Killua-senpais eyes, it was at that moment, he knew, everything would be alright.  
he then walked over to his own closet with a dark shadow covering his eyes "now to show my deepest darkest secret known to man" he then opened his closet dramatically showing his vast collection of gon-kun merchandise  
he then showed off his gon-kun figure "i got this one on sale on amazon only 99.99$ impressive, right"  
Gon-kun looked up at killua-senpai "KILLUA-SENPAI I ALSO HAVE A FIGURE OF YOU UWUWUWUWU I MIGHT HAVE SPENT ALL MY MONEY ON IT BUT IT WAS WORTH IT!!!!!!! FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Killua-senpai looked at gon-kun with nothing but love in his eyes  
they then both played with their amazon figurines of each other smashing them into each other soon killua-senpais gon-kun figure broke he then dropped to the floor and picked up the broken parts of the gon-kun figure acting as if it was a death of a loved one....... and it was  
"Killua-senpai its ok!" Gon-kun said as killua-senpai was on the verge of tears. "with the power of god and anime!!!!!!! we can fix it! ne?" Killua-senpai looked up at Gon, falling deeper in anime love than ever before.  
the anime love was so intense that the figure was reborn into a new gon-kun figure this time with anime sparkles around it gon-kun look up and said "look killua-senpai our obsessive anime love for each other made a new figure we can play for hours on end!"  
"HAI!!!!!!!!!!!!" killua-senpai replied with utmost admiration. Killua-senpai looked at the glittery Gon-kun, it was so beautiful........ He started crying "uwuwuwuw killua-senpai daijoubu?!?!?!??!?!" Killua-senpai closed his eyes dramatically and opened them with anime sparkles. "OH MY GOOOOD HE IS BEAUTIFUL" killua-senpai yelled, very much in love.  
they then hugged in a loving embrace as the camera zooms out you can see body pillows and figurines scattered across the floor proving that they both had loved each other so much that they made amazon rich as fuck  
and that concludes this dramatic love story between two socially awkward weeaboos  
perfect

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING THIS SHIT STORM


End file.
